


Tethered

by Nekhoema



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, BDSM, Begging, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Come Eating, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6640174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekhoema/pseuds/Nekhoema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto is bound and completely at the mercy of Akaashi and Kuroo.<br/>Oh, and there's also cross-dressing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tethered

The collar tied around Bokuto's throat is made of rope. It sits substantially at the base of his neck and gives the illusion of not being able to breathe. Of course, Kuroo always makes sure it isn’t tied too tightly; he’s always ensuring Bokuto's safety. One hand sneaks between his skin and the rope to test the space and finds it satisfactory. A wet kiss is sucked above the collar, the subtle scrape of teeth teasing Bokuto's sensitive skin.

"How much do you think you can take tonight?"

Fingers flirt around the edge of Bokuto's hole. Bokuto knows better than to thrust down on them, but the restraint is still hard to exercise. He grinds his teeth together.

"How much do you want me to take?" Bokuto counters. Ever since Bokuto expressed interest in bringing new players into their sex life, Kuroo has been enthusiastically searching for people to help him handle his sub. Sometimes Kuroo finds one perfect person, sometimes he finds several. Bokuto is eager for anything Kuroo allows him.

Kuroo smirks. "Got a friend lookin' for a good time. Just the one. Up for it?"

A shiver runs through Bokuto's body, and before he knows it, he's nodding and saying, "You know it," without a thought as to who Kuroo's talking about (though he thinks about Tsukishima and Oikawa and sort of hopes it’s either of them; they’re the first friends of Bokuto's that come to mind that haven’t shared their bed, and Bokuto's been looking forward to when that day comes). He trusts Kuroo; he wouldn't bring another person into this unless he was sure about it, and if Kuroo's sure about it, Bokuto's sure about it. "Who is it?"

"Akaashi Keiji," Kuroo says. The familiar name curls too beautifully in his deep voice. "He’s a bit new and wants to be shown the ropes. Natural born dominant, that guy. You say yes?"

Bokuto only hesitates for a moment, and in that moment Kuroo extracts his fingers from Bokuto's rim. There can only be one Akaashi Keiji in the world, in the state of Japan, and that’s Bokuto's college fling, the first man to make Bokuto whimper and cry at his feet, the first man Bokuto thinks he loved. It was a sad break up when Akaashi wasn’t comfortable with Bokuto's wishes to get rougher in the bedroom, but they parted on friendly enough terms, though they haven’t talked since. There have been times before he found Kuroo that Bokuto wished he could have gone back and just forgotten the flaws in their relationship.

“What is it, Koutarou?” Kuroo asks, concern lacing his voice. “Somethin’ up?”

“I know him,” Bokuto admits. “Went out with him for a few months in college.”

“Oh.”

There’s only a hint of disappointment in Kuroo's voice. Bokuto feels bad for turning down the offer to bring Akaashi in their bedroom, so he says, “It wasn’t a bad breakup. He just wasn’t willing to do what I wanted him to do to me. What you do to me.”

Kuroo nods and considers for a moment. “Would you be comfortable bringing him in?”

There’s no hesitation when Bokuto says, “Yeah.”

“Bet I can have him here in an hour, is that okay?”

"Hell yes." Bokuto surges forward and pulls Kuroo's bottom lip into his mouth. The larger man's hands grab at Bokuto's jaw, fingers bruising into skin. “You’ll show him how a real dominant works,” Bokuto says. The thought of seeing Akaashi again after all these years is spinning all sorts of ideas in his head. “What I really need. He’ll be jealous. He’ll want me back.”

“Well, he can’t have you,” Kuroo says. He grabs the collar possessively. “Not all of you.”

His thumb worms beneath the rope and presses down on the underside of his Adam’s apple. Bokuto's mouth gapes open as he chokes. Just as he’s beginning to get light-headed, Kuroo alleviates the pressure, smiles, and kisses the tip of Bokuto's nose. Forehead to forehead, Kuroo's eyes stare heavily right through Bokuto.

"Told 'im all about you," Kuroo says, voice like honey. His hand begins to travel down Bokuto's body. "Bragged left and right about how I could make you tremble, how amazing your pain threshold is. He won’t believe you’re the same animal he had back then. He’ll wish he could’ve been man enough to keep you. Glad it’s all worked in my favour.” He kisses Bokuto again, almost chastely for as quick as it ends. “Tell me how good I make it.”

“You make it so good.” Bokuto gasps as Kuroo's fingers dig into him. Without lube, it burns, but Bokuto can take it. His eyes fall shut. “Very sweet. Tetsurou.”

“You tell Akaashi that, you hear me? You show him just what he missed out on,” Kuroo commands, and Bokuto nods. “He doesn't believe me. He can't believe I snagged myself the best fish in the ocean. He tossed you right back in for me, didn't he? What a fool.”

“Tryin' to butter me up, Tetsu?” Bokuto asks a bit too cheekily.

Kuroo withdraws his finger to pinch Bokuto's ass. “Don't get like that now, babe,” he growls. He doesn't let go of his grip on Bokuto's cheek until he nods, and then he rubs the spot soothingly. “There's a good slut. You gonna be good tonight for me?”

Bokuto nods again. “I’ll be on my best behaviour. Cross my heart.”

"Wouldn't expect anything less." Kuroo's tone is gentler now as he continues to massage Bokuto's ass. "What about we get a little prep done first? Think I'd like to see that plug in your tight little asshole. Show off how good a boy you are for me, wrapped in your ropes. Would you like that?"

"You know best bro."

“Yes, but are you ready to be trussed up? You feeling alright?” Kuroo's eyes search his face, looking for even a hint that Bokuto's not game for what he has planned.

“Tie me up,” Bokuto pleads. He bats his eyes for good measure. “Please, Tetsu.”

Kuroo growls and kisses the last syllable out of Bokuto's mouth. "I’ll make you nice and secure, I promise, sweetheart." With one last kiss, he gently pushes Bokuto out of his lap so he can kneel at the bottom drawer of their dresser where they keep all their supplies. He comes back with rope in his hands and a glint in his eyes. “On your hands and knees, babe.”

Bokuto complies while Kuroo arranges the rope. The first touch of the hemp is below his chest. Kuroo gathers Bokuto's arms gently behind his back so he can run the rope around his upper arms. Bokuto rests his cheek on the bed and tries to catch a glimpse of Kuroo over his shoulder as he snakes the rope around his neck and down to a V between his pecs so it can wrap around the rope already there. The rope makes several more crisscrosses before Kuroo finishes it off by wrapping Bokuto's wrists to the knot at his back. A pentagram. It’s not so tight that it cuts off Bokuto's circulation or can cause bruises, but it’s snug enough that if Bokuto so much as moves an inch it chafes against his skin. Kuroo strokes his hand down the rope and checks to make sure it isn’t too constricting.

“Like that, babe? So pretty for me. And we haven’t even gotten to the good stuff.”

Kuroo misses the hand when it’s gone, but Kuroo returns soon enough with a pair of lacy white stockings, a maid outfit, a pair of high heels and a make-up kit. He rolls the hosiery up his own thighs, and even those alone make Bokuto ache for him. Kuroo looks so good in thigh highs. His cock and balls hang heavy below him, and as fingers draw closer to the intimate inside of his thigh, Bokuto can see Kuroo's cock twitch with want to be held and used.

Kuroo stands up once he's finished with those and pulls the maid dress over his head. It clings to his pale skin in a way that makes Bokuto's mouth water, and Kuroo grins lecherously as he turns around and bends over, shoving his ass in Bokuto's face as he pulls on the high heels. Finally, as a finishing touch, he approaches their dressing table and uses the mirror attached to it to apply a subtle cherry coloured coating of lipstick on his own mouth, winking at Bokuto in the reflection as he did so.

Once he's finished, Kuroo turns to Bokuto and smirks, twirling around to give his trussed up boyfriend a 360 degree view. "So, how do I look?"

Bokuto swallows audibly. "You look amazing, want to touch you, please, Kuroo, Tetsu..."

Kuroo laughs. "Patience, darling."

He saunters to Bokuto's side and leans over to whisper in his ear. "I have a matching set just for Akaashi too. So we'll both dominate you like this. In our maid outfits and our high heels we will force you to bend to our whims and submit to us. Does that sound good, baby?" He runs a finger teasingly along the head of Bokuto's cock as he says this, and it's all Bokuto can do not to moan his desire like a wanton whore.  
Kuroo's large hands cup the side of Bokuto's jaw, hot, steady, calloused from years of playing volleyball. He kisses the tip of Bokuto's nose again.

“We’ve gotta stuff your ass,” Kuroo says. “You must be starving for something to fill you up.”

“Want your cock,” Bokuto murmurs, though it’s useless. Kuroo sympathetically pets along his side.

“Not yet, babe, you know that.” Kuroo clicks his tongue and rises from the floor. He crouches at the dresser drawer again and paws through the ropes and silk. A triumphant cry precedes Kuroo's return with a vibrator and its remote in one hand, and a plug in the other. “Pick your poison, slut: the plug or the vibrator?”

The plug is small and silver with a golden jewel flanged end - Kuroo says the colour matches Bokuto's eyes, and that's why he bought it. The vibrator is four inches of dark blue silicone, and it curves for perfect prostate stimulation. Its remote is wireless and allows whoever has it to control the toy’s pattern and intensity. Bokuto wouldn’t mind either of these toys in his ass, and he knows the decision is up to Kuroo, so he doesn’t say anything.

"I'M thinkin' the vibrator." Kuroo purrs the last word, well aware of the effect he has on Bokuto with his voice alone. Kuroo could probably read him fucking terms and conditions and it'll get Bokuto hard. Bokuto's always been attracted to men with voices like that. “Just to be nice.”

The plug is put away while the vibrator and remote are placed beside Bokuto on the mattress. When Kuroo sits back onto the bed, he has a bottle of lube and is applying it to his fingers. He drawls, "Let me stuff you nice and pretty before Akaashi arrives. Oh, you’ll be aching by the time we’re ready for you...” Kuroo's finger slips back into Bokuto's entrance, right where it belongs. Bokuto relaxes into the touch as more cool fingers prod at the outside of his rim. "Eager, darling?"

Bokuto nods desperately. Kuroo's finger curls up and strokes against Bokuto's prostate, and all Bokuto can do is gasp. The only thing preventing his release is his own self restraint, though the quality of that trait can get questionable in his and Kuroo's bed. Kuroo's just too good for him. The rope is unyielding as Bokuto's arm attempts to flex outward. “Oh, Tetsu.”

“You can come once before Akaashi shows up,” Kuroo allows, and Bokuto lets out a breath of relief. “Only once if you think it’s necessary and that’s it. I don’t want you to be in too much pain. Think you can do it?”

"I can try and be good," Bokuto murmurs. "You know me."

"There’s no trying about it," Kuroo growls harshly. His finger stops and almost punishingly yanks Bokuto's entrance. “Another word like that and you’ll be looking at my palm, alright? No more lying. You know the rules.”

Chastised, Bokuto hides his face in shame. “Yes, Kuroo.”

“Good. Now.” Another finger slides in with the first, and Kuroo begins stretching him in earnest, scissoring his fingers, dipping them in and out as he pleases. "Think you're ready, babe? Can you take the fake cock?"

"Yes, Kuroo."

A kiss is pressed on the base of his shoulder blade. Kuroo's free hand trails down Bokuto's side until it reaches his ass, and then he reaches over for the toy. The fingers inside of him withdraw. Bokuto tenses to prepare himself for the cool, unforgiving push of the vibrator. Kuroo must push a button on the remote control, because the otherwise silent room is suddenly full of buzzing. Though it's nowhere near Bokuto's ass at the moment, it's like he can already feel it outside of his entrance like lightning.

"Anticipation knotting your spine? You can't wait to have something fill you, can you? Anything for that eager hole of yours. I can see you searching for it, slut. I ain't blind."

Blood rushes up to Bokuto's cheeks again and he stills. Kuroo chuckles and pets the small of his back lovingly. His hands are so warm, and Bokuto relaxes under them.

"You're too spoiled," Kuroo says.

"No, not yet, T-Tetsu," Bokuto can feel the vibrator closing in on his hole. Desire builds beneath Kuroo's steady hand and tightens his heavy balls. "Please, please."

"Oh, all right." There's a smile in Kuroo's words, Bokuto knows, and he turns his head to see it just when the vibrator first kisses his entrance. The flirting touch of it punches the breath out of Bokuto's chest. His cock jerks. The vibrator pushes slowly and smoothly inside of him until it’s completely inside and shaking his ass, the flanged end sitting outside against his rim. Clever Kuroo kept the the toy from direct contact to his prostate, but every once and a while the pattern to the vibrations makes the tip graze that sweet spot that makes Bokuto's blood yearn to sing, teasing him to frustration.

Bokuto groans and stays still while he completely adjusts to the intrusion. All the while, Kuroo sits behind him and pets his back, his side, down to his thigh and stopping just short of his cock. He doesn't move the toy again, but he does run a finger around the rim. Bokuto whimpers.

“Think of it,” Kuroo drawls in Bokuto's ear. “The first thing Akaashi's gonna see when he enters the room is your pretty hole on display. Vibrating. Leaking. MINE.” A shudder that has nothing to do with the vibrator shakes Bokuto's very core. His eyes are shut, but he knows Kuroo's grinning. He gasps when Kuroo drags the toy out of his ass and then plunges it back in, ripping Bokuto's head up and to the side to sink his teeth into the side of his neck as he does so in a savage bite. He licks the wound immediately after to take away the sting and then kisses Bokuto on the cheek.

"Get comfy, bro," Kuroo drawls. "I'm gonna go in the next room and call up Akaashi. Remember: I’ve got the remote in my hands. You’re at my mercy." Bokuto breathes deeply, in and out. "See you in an hour."

Bokuto presses his head into the mattress and grits his teeth against the urge to come. He can do this. He will do this.

The door closes with a soft click. The toy's vibrations suddenly intensify, making Bokuto moan into the mattress. He can’t tell if it’s his imagination or not when he hears the muffled sound of Kuroo's chuckle, followed by his heels clicking against the floorboards as he sashays away. The vibrator calms back to its lowest and tamest setting, and Bokuto lets out a big breath. This is going to be a long hour, he can feel it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To say it’s excruciating is an understatement. It seems like there’s nothing more in the world save for the vibrator in his ass, Kuroo in the next room, and Akaashi who the fuck knows where. Thoughts come in short bursts of inspiration between the most brutal speeds. He thinks of Kuroo with his hand on the remote and a devilish grin on his lips. He thinks of what he and Akaashi are going to do to him and how helpless he’ll be to stop them. He thinks about meeting Akaashi again for the first time in nearly a decade, and the first thing Akaashi is going to see of him, just as Kuroo helpfully reminded him, is his hole, plugged up with the fake cock and bound.

He does come once, and that release has long since dried up on the bed sheet. Bokuto doesn’t know how long ago he orgasmed, but he knows he’s rearing up for another one. He tries to get into a numbing headspace so he can zone out for the rest of the hour and forget the urge to come again, but just when he gets there the vibrations of the toy change and he squirms in place, fingernails scratching his back and teeth clenched into the bedsheets.

When the door creaks open again, it feels like days have gone by. Bokuto tries to raise his head, but he’s too weak as the speed changes yet again. His lungs shut down in his chest, and though Kuroo ensured the rope wouldn’t be too binding, suddenly it feels very tight and abrasive.

“He’s gorgeous,” a voice like aged whiskey says. Akaashi. His voice has deepened considerably since they last talked. He’s always had a considerable tone, but now, its growl rivals Kuroo's. Bokuto's cock twitches feebly between his legs. He imagines he can feel Akaashi's penetrating gaze locking on that part of him and burning a hole through them. A drop of precum drips onto the puddle beneath him. Does Akaashi recognize him like this? Does he recognize the constellation of freckles on Bokuto's back? He should, having faced it plenty of times before. Bokuto wants to ask if Akaashi knows it’s him, it’s Bokuto, but he doesn’t have control of his vocal chords.

“Told you.” Kuroo is smug. His palm cups around the heel of Bokuto's foot, his fingers tickling along his arch. Bokuto squirms at the touch, but the ropes hold him still and his submissive position makes sure he has nowhere to go. A whimper crawls out of his teeth. “Been like this for an hour. Here, give it a press.”

Bokuto can guess Kuroo's passed the remote over to Akaashi, but that still doesn’t mean he’s ready as the low vibrations shoot up to their harshest level. He keens and buries his face in the mattress, driving his ass higher in the air, toes bunching the sheets. Through the blood in his ears and the buzzing, Bokuto can hear Akaashi making a sound. It’s partly appreciative, partly wondrous. He can’t read the meaning of it if there’s a deeper one than getting hard.

“Wow.”

“Quite a catch, ain’t he?” Kuroo's hand rings around Bokuto's ankle. “Bet you feel bad about lettin’ him loose.” That answers Bokuto's question, then. Akaashi remains silent. “Looks like he’s about ready to play. What do you say, babe? Ready to take cock again?”

Bokuto blinks through watery eyes to see Kuroo bent beside him. Desperate, he nods. “Fuck me, Tetsu.”

“You're a mess, babe.” A thumb wipes at the tears that Bokuto hadn't realised had welled in the corners of his golden eyes. Kuroo's expression is soft, caring, and loving as he asks, “Feeling good? Nothing's too tight? You can breathe?”

“No, Tetsu. Please, I’m ready. Please.”

“You scratched your back pretty badly,” Kuroo observes. “Need something for that?”

Bokuto shakes his head.

He’s graced with a kiss on the forehead; it feels like benediction, cool and refreshing. Then, Kuroo stands back up and walks out of Bokuto's line of sight.

“Your communication is remarkable,” Akaashi comments.

“Key to everything, Akaashi. It's how it’s done. If you and your partner can’t communicate, well, that's no good. Communication and trust - very important.” Bokuto can hear the sound of clothes falling onto the floor. “Remember the word I told ya? If Koutarou says it, you back off immediately, no ifs, ands, or buts, capisce?”

“I capisce,” says Akaashi.

“Good. Now come on. Put your hands on him.”

Bokuto braces for the feel of those hands on him again. They hesitantly touch the inside of his thighs, high up enough that Bokuto feels his balls clench in anticipation.

“Don’t be afraid to touch him. He's not gonna bite you, not unless you ask,” Kuroo says, and the fingers get bolder as they run further up and to the swell of his ass. Bokuto's breath hitches. “Koutarou's a greedy slut for touch, but you remember that, don’t you?” Bokuto is pretty sure Akaashi is glaring at Kuroo. The Akaashi Bokuto remembers would be glaring, anyway.

Akaashi's fingers cautiously touch the skin around the vibrator, causing Bokuto to shudder and push for more. Kuroo laughs. “Told you. See how greedy he is? Doesn't matter that you're not me. He’ll get it from anywhere.”

“Can I?”

Bokuto feels fingers grip around the base of the toy, and after a moment they’re pulling the thing out. He is empty and loose and still shaking as if the toy never left him. Kuroo murmurs comforting words and strokes down his back.

“You’ll get your cock in a moment, baby,” Kuroo assures. “Which one does your greedy asshole want? Mine or Akaashi's?”

It’s his decision this time, Bokuto knows from Kuroo's tone. His lungs heave as he tries to come up with an answer, but really he knows what he wants, he just has to ask. He can ask. His chest tightens at the thought of being denied what he wants, but he knows it’s better to ask. Kuroo will want him to ask for it, to beg for it. He swallows the lump in his throat.

“I can take both of you,” he manages. “Both. Please, Tetsu. Need you both.”

Bokuto can practically feel their eyebrows shoot up. “Interesting choice, babe.” Bokuto can hear the poorly disguised concern laced under his words.

It isn’t a no, not yet. He opens his eyes and searches for Kuroo's husky frame in the blur of unshed tears. Desperation pitches his voice high and reedy. “Please, Tetsu. I’ve been a good boy. Please.”

He sees Kuroo exchange a glance with Akaashi, who is just as Bokuto remembers him. Dark hair, features like porcelain, stoic. He’s also adorned in a matching maid outfit to Kuroo's. The only difference is that he's also wearing a white headband, and his lips are painted a subtle pink rather than cherry red. There’s nothing in his expression that Bokuto can discern, but that may just be because of the blur. Either way, it's enough to almost make him cum again, and he groans piteously.

“Cockslut,” Akaashi suddenly growls. The word jerks Bokuto's cock painfully, and he has to shut his eyes and try to hold back whatever noise his throat wants to let out.

Kuroo groans. “That’s it.”

Emboldened, Akaashi's fingers hook around the knot of rope at Bokuto's back. He pulls upward, lifting Bokuto's face off the mattress. Bokuto can’t believe this is how Akaashi is seeing him for the first time: face streaked with tears, asshole open, arms bound behind his back, collar marking him as Kuroo's. His breath catches in his throat and comes out in a hiccup. He wants to weep for how much his balls ache to release again; instead, he’s forced to stare back into the thin irises of Akaashi's eyes. Akaashi's definitely older, harshened by life. Nothing remains of the meek man who denied Bokuto's desires all those years ago. Bokuto wonders for a fleeting moment where he went, but then Akaashi yanks the ropes and jostles Bokuto back to attention.

“Have you thought about this, Koutarou?” Akaashi snarls in his ear. “Have you been thinking about my cock?”

“I've got Tetsurou,” Bokuto chokes out.

“But that isn’t enough, is it, Koutarou?” Akaashi snarls, jerking the rope again and causing Bokuto to gasp. If Kuroo minds Akaashi using his given name, he doesn’t make it known. Bokuto wants to search for him, but he’s held by Akaashi and unable to look away. “You’ve always needed more, more, more. There isn’t enough cock in the world to fill your appetite, is there?”

Bokuto swallows. If he didn’t know better, he would swear the creature whose dick was thick against his ass cheek was known by some other name than Akaashi Keiji. “You’re good enough. I’ll be good with you two.”

“Will you? Truly?”

When Bokuto doesn’t answer, Akaashi releases the rope and lets him fall back onto the mattress with a thump. Bokuto lands on his cheek and the side of his nose, which aches from being smashed into the bed. He blinks his eyes back open to see Akaashi's heated stare turned Kuroo's way. The soft slapping sound of jerking off hits Bokuto's ears then, and he moves onto his other cheek to see Kuroo, dress hiked up around his waist and jerking his cock in front of them.

“Don’t mind me,” Kuroo says. “Y’all put on a good show.”

He releases his dick then and walks to the edge of the bed. Settling down, Kuroo reaches over and inserts one finger into Bokuto's hole, still gaping from the gruelling hour with the vibrator. Bokuto inhales sharply and tries to take Kuroo's finger deeper, but Akaashi stops him by pulling upward on his collar and lifting a leg to push one high heel onto the back of Bokuto's neck, keeping him firmly pressed to the mattress. The pressure of his foot is light, but it’s enough to have Bokuto ceasing immediately.

“Hey, watch yourself, angel cake” Kuroo warns. The possessive tone in his voice fills Bokuto with glee. “The collar's not yours to touch. It's mine. It shows he's mine.”

“Bite me,” Akaashi grinds out, and he tugs harder on the rope. This time Bokuto chokes, but he still feels so safe. Everything is still for a moment except for Bokuto's breathing, and after a few tense heartbeats, where Bokuto can imagine Kuroo and Akaashi are waging some kind of war through their glares, Kuroo starts to move his fingers again.

“Just don’t choke him too badly, or else he’ll faint,” Kuroo cautions. His voice is still a little wary. Bokuto wonders why he’s letting Akaashi touch his collar, but as Kuroo brushes against his prostate, he finds he doesn’t really care. “Little’s good, but not too much. Haven’t had an accident yet, and I don’t want to start now.”

“I understand,” Akaashi says, the heel of his shoe pressing on the back of Bokuto's neck more insistently. One finger plucks off the collar though, and the minute pressure loosens slightly. “Do you think he can take both of our cocks?”

“You don’t have faith in him?” Kuroo asks incredulously. “He’ll do anything we ask him to. Can probably get him to take three if we said it’ll please us. Isn’t that right, babe?”

Bokuto murmurs a nonsensical yes into the mattress. Kuroo chuckles and rewards him by bending his knuckle and rubbing against his prostate again, this time firmer. His laughter grows when Bokuto writhes and chokes on Akaashi's hold on the collar. “Easy now, darling. Don’t want to hurt yourself.” With his free hand, Kuroo pets down Bokuto's ass and the back of his thighs. “Your ass is too pretty to waste being dead. I don’t think I’d be able to fuck a dead you, either. What good are you if you’re not begging for me to let you come?”

“No good,” Bokuto whimpers.

“What was that?” Kuroo asks.

He made an error, he knows. A chill that’s part eager anticipation and part dread rolls through him. When Bokuto refuses to repeat himself, the hand comes down. One hard slap strikes Bokuto's ass cheek. He can tell the hand is wavering over his other cheek, because that’s how Kuroo works. Again, Kuroo asks, “What did you say to me, slut?”

Snot flows freely from Bokuto's nose. He tries to sniff it up to no avail. “Nothing. Never mind.”

The next strike smarts even more painfully than the last one, even though Bokuto is prepared for it. With the force of this spank, he goes forward and is choked by the collar even though Akaashi does not move.

“Don’t lie to us,” Akaashi suddenly thunders. This time, it is Akaashi's doing that he can’t breathe. He tries to fill his lungs, but he is only allowed a thin reed of air. Akaashi growls directly into his ear. “Tell us the truth.”

Kuroo makes an appreciative sound behind them. Bokuto whimpers around the rope and tries to make out words, but none come. More tears gather and fall from his eyes. “S-sorry, T-Tetsou, Keiji,” Bokuto blubbers. “I said - I said.” He sniffs. “No good. I'm no good.”

The clout that hits his asshole rattles every bone in Bokuto's body. A cry falls from his lips and he sobs for Kuroo to stop, but Kuroo's not done. He hits again, a little less forcefully, but Bokuto still feels it with every cell in his body. The resulting stings almost make Bokuto forget the rope squeezing around his throat and the shoe pressed into his neck. His ass feels raw and painful, and it doesn’t help when Kuroo pinches the right cheek mercilessly.

“Remember what I said about that sorta talk, babe?” Kuroo asks, and Bokuto nods. “You need another spanking or d’you understand where you went wrong?”

“I understand,” Bokuto whimpers. The hold on his collar loosens but Akaashi's finger remains hooked under the rope.

“You’re a good boy, Bokuto,” Kuroo says, rubbing Bokuto's tender ass cheeks. His voice softens for a moment. "I don't want to hear you say that again. You're perfect."

Bokuto nods and sniffs again.

“He’s still self-deprecating?” Akaashi asks. There’s a disapproving frown in his voice tinged with an underlying lace of worry, and Bokuto hates that he can tell that.

“‘Fraid so.” More lube is applied to his asshole, and it’s like a balm to his stinging flesh. Kuroo rubs it all around and smears it all over his hole. “He’s always been like that?”

Bokuto sees Akaashi nod out of the corner of his eye. “Unfortunately.”

Kuroo grunts, clearly displeased, and pushes a third finger into Bokuto. It makes Bokuto feel better, so he breathes deep and lets go of the tension the spanking caused in him.

When Kuroo spreads his cheek, Bokuto doesn’t think much of it. But then, at the first touch of Kuroo's tongue, Bokuto's eyes fly open and his hips jerk in surprise, though Kuroo holds him in place. They haven’t done much of this before, but oh does it feel good, Kuroo's mouth tickling his skin. As Bokuto's eyes focus, he realizes he’s looking at Akaashi's lap where his cock sits, and he notices the pressure is gone from his neck. Instead, Akaashi is sitting in front of him, his dick on full display. The half-hard organ is practically begging for Bokuto to take it into his mouth, the slit staring right at him like Akaashi used to, unwavering and fond but also a little exasperated. Bokuto's hand lurches to hold it, but he’s still bound by the ropes; Akaashi notices the diminutive twitch and he narrows his eyes.

“What is it, Koutarou?” he asks.

“Your cock,” Bokuto says. He tears his eyes away from its appealing length to meet Akaashi's gaze. “I missed your cock, Keiji. Really. Have thought about it.”

Akaashi's eyebrows raise. “Really?”

“Yes.” The simple word is punctuated by a gasp when Kuroo plunges his tongue into Bokuto's hole, making the small licks from just moments ago seem like child’s play. Desperation turns Bokuto's voice almost reedy. “Let me have you, Keiji. Need you in my mouth. Please.”

Akaashi's eyes jump to Kuroo for approval. Kuroo must give his assent somehow, because Akaashi jumps off the bed and pulls Bokuto to the edge so his head is half on the bed and half off. The mattress is high, so when Akaashi stands beside Bokuto, lifting the dress up to give him access, his cock is at the perfect height for Bokuto to wrap his lips around. A moan escapes Akaashi's lips as Bokuto sucks a kiss onto the head; it swells in his mouth.

“Oh, Koutarou.” The fingers of Akaashi's right hand thread through Bokuto's hair and hold him secure as he lavishes the cock head with his tongue; the other hand re-seizes the collar, cinching it tight against the back of Bokuto's neck. “I can’t believe I forgot what your mouth feels like.” His eyes fall shut and his head tips back. Bokuto has a blazingly awesome fantasy of Kuroo bending over to press hickeys onto the bared column of Akaashi's throat, but Kuroo's otherwise occupied licking open Bokuto's entrance. Akaashi's two hands are opposites, one keeping him in place and the another urging him forward to suck as much of the proffered dick as he can. The feeling of Kuroo's tongue in his ass and Akaashi's cock in his mouth is almost dizzying, but he holds onto reality. “Fuck, Kou,” Akaashi wheezes. “Can you take all of it?”

In answer, Bokuto slides further down until his nose is tickled by Akaashi's hairs and the head of his dick hits the back of his throat. The urge to swallow twitches his muscles, but he has no problem deep-throating, though his eyes begin to water some. Akaashi hisses, and his hold on Bokuto's hair stiffens. “Bokuto. Fuck.”

Kuroo pushes out of Bokuto's hole. “Trained the gag reflex right out of him. Nice, isn’t it?”

“Very,” Akaashi exhales. He lets go of the collar to pet Bokuto's throat, massaging the lump of dick in there. It makes Akaashi moan loudly, lusciously, but he still pulls Bokuto away.

“No, come back!" Bokuto tries to say, but it comes out mostly as incomprehensible garble. He itches to go up and down on Akaashi's cock in earnest, but he keeps him in place at the head; he makes do instead with tonguing at the slit. The other man’s attention isn’t even fully on Bokuto anymore; it’s on Kuroo, who Bokuto can’t see, but can guess what he's doing. Taking a deep breath, Kuroo pushes his fat erection into Bokuto's ass. Bokuto gasps at the first touch - Akaashi inches inside of him further at the opportunity - then relaxes. “There’s a good slut,” Kuroo murmurs as Bokuto's ass takes it, swallows him. Another whine is forced from Bokuto's throat when Kuroo is completely buried in him; he can feel Kuroo's balls below his asshole, just resting there.

“It’s a wonder you haven’t come yet again, babe,” Kuroo grunts. His thumbs massage the flesh of Bokuto's cheeks. He doesn’t move otherwise, and it’s agonizing. “You’ve got your wish. You’ve got two cocks in you. How’s it feel?”

Bokuto wants to cry from it all. He tries to tell them as much with his lips sheathing Akaashi's cock, but somehow he doesn’t think he gets his intent across.

“I don’t think he’s satisfied,” Akaashi says. It doesn’t seem possible, but his voice is even rougher than before. Other than that, he sounds completely, amazingly composed. “Are you, Bokuto?”

He can’t answer. His eyes squeeze shut as Akaashi's grip tightens on his scalp.

“No, he's not.” Kuroo's gentle massage turns into a hard knead, almost like he’s trying to squeeze something out of Bokuto by pushing into his hips. Whether it’s words or come he’s looking for, Bokuto doesn’t know, but he wants to give both so badly. Kuroo hasn’t said anything about allowing Bokuto to orgasm a second time, and he can’t ask. “Get working on that throat of his. He can take a bit of rough handling.”

“He won’t be able to speak when I’m done with him,” Akaashi warns, sending a shiver down Bokuto's spine. This is the Keiji Bokuto wanted all those years ago. And finally he has him. His lips twitch to smile, but it’s impossible with Akaashi's girth.

“That’s the spirit.”

The hand that was on Bokuto's throat returns to his collar so Akaashi can brutally pull Bokuto up and down his cock, lathering himself with Bokuto's saliva. For his part, Bokuto is pliant, jaw unhinged. He tastes the salty substance of Akaashi's precum on his tongue before long, and he really wants to tell Akaashi how much he’s missed that flavour.

Once Akaashi's worked up a rhythm, Kuroo begins to move. Every time Akaashi drags Bokuto away, Kuroo thrusts deep inside of him; and every time Kuroo nearly pulls out, Akaashi's cock hits the back of his throat. Bokuto feels like he’s on a sort of see-saw. He is numb and content. He can even forget how fucking heavy his balls are, how much he aches for release.

“Fuck, Kou, your perfect mouth.” Akaashi pushes him off with a pop. A string of saliva and precum connects Bokuto's mouth to Akaashi's erection. He stretches out his tongue to try and reclaim the cock, but Akaashi holds him away while he pinches his root, breathing heavy. “Cockslut.”

“You ‘bout ready to join me?” Kuroo grunts. He jabs sharply into Bokuto's prostate. Bokuto shows no restraint in shouting; the rope burns his arms as they attempt to fly outward.

Akaashi nods and steps away from Bokuto entirely. “How will it work?”

“We’ll work something out, right, Koutarou?” Kuroo smacks Bokuto's ass, which is still faintly stinging from the last time he was hit. With no one impeding his momentum, Bokuto jumps forward. His unloved cock swings sorely between his legs and bounces off his stomach.

“Right,” Bokuto croaks. He focuses on not releasing; he bites down on his lip until he’s sure he’s bleeding.

“Think I saw it like this in a video once,” Kuroo says, pulling out. A hollow feeling inside of Bokuto makes him want to simultaneously fill himself up and surrender into the mattress, admit defeat and let everything wash over him. None of these happen, though. He’s lifted up from the mattress by his bindings. On his knees, he trembles and shakes while Kuroo passes his grip to Akaashi. “You hold him here while I get under and inside. Then you shove your cock in and we’ll see how much he can really take.”

Kuroo has to widen Akaashi and Bokuto's knees as he situates himself beneath them. Bokuto sees Kuroo in all his glory: the stars in his eyes, the tan on his skin from playing too much volleyball outside, his open, red-painted mouth. He really wants to kiss him, transfer the salty taste of Akaashi's precum to him and smear Kuroo's lipstick on his own mouth, but Akaashi holds him upright with just one hand, the other busy worming its way where Kuroo's dick had just exited. When it comes time to sink down onto Kuroo's cock, Kuroo and Akaashi arrange and guide Bokuto to where he needs to be; Bokuto is far too oversensitive and weak to do more than just take everything and anything that’s handed to him, even if he wished otherwise. Kuroo's cock slides back home beside Akaashi's fingers; the light burn at being stretched further than normal is soothed by Akaashi slicking up his fingers with saliva and lubricating Bokuto's entrance even more.

“Your ass is gonna be sore for a week,” Kuroo says with a predatory grin. He gives an experimental thrust into Bokuto's ass, and though it’s shallow, it packs a punch, especially with Bokuto's current less than perfect equilibrium. Thankfully, Akaashi's hold prevents him from jumping up off of Kuroo entirely or falling off. “Not gonna be able to sit down unless it’s in my lap.”

Akaashi's lips attach to the side of Bokuto's neck and slide down until the collar falls between his teeth. He tugs at the rope, and while Bokuto chokes and fights for breath, the bastard finds the wherewithal to rub his fingers up and down Bokuto's cock, his other hand thrusting two fingers in and out of Bokuto's ass. He’s a multitasking genius who’s even giving Kuroo's impeccable level-headedness a run for its money. Where was this man when they were dating? Bokuto wonders as yet another finger enters him, stretches him.

“Jesus, how many fingers do you have?” Bokuto asks, voice ruined and scratched. It feels like Akaashi's entire hand is snug beside Kuroo's cock. He is so impossibly full; he has no idea how he’s going to be able to take Akaashi's dick as well as Kuroo's, no matter how confident they are in his abilities or how eagerly he wants it.

"Just the eight," Akaashi replies smoothly. "And currently only three are inside you."

Bokuto's entire being feels like it’s made out of rubber: his stretched hole; his arms behind his back; his neck, unable to support his head anymore and falling forward. There’s a light touch on his oversensitive cock, Kuroo's hardened fingers grazing beneath the head. It’s the first proper touch he’s had since the vibrator was shoved inside of him, and Bokuto responds by whining and trying to move into it, but his movement is minimal, laughable at best.

“God damn, your cock’s about as purple as a plum,” Kuroo chuckles. He traces the thick veins, his touch always feather-light and agonizing.

“Tetsu.” Bokuto's voice breaks.

“I’m here for you, babe,” Kuroo says as Akaashi's fingers retreat. He thrusts up into Bokuto's loose and aching ass without resistance. “It’s gonna be all right, sugar.”

“I know,” he says. Kuroo's comforting touches make Bokuto feel like they’re wading in the calm waters before the storm. It’s a safe, loving harbour where Kuroo pets along his side and he continually checks and tests Bokuto's bindings.

“You still okay?” Kuroo asks, trailing his hand along the pentagram on Bokuto's chest.

Bokuto manages a weak nod. He hears the wet sound of lube being applied, presumably to Akaashi's erection. The sound makes his cock twitch eagerly, painfully. Kuroo takes notice; he cups a large hand around Bokuto's cock to gives it a few jerks.

“It’s too painful?” Kuroo asks next.

“I want to come,” Bokuto whines pathetically. His eyes prick with tears that make Kuroo a blurry sketch of tanned skin and dark hair against a cool blue background.

“I got faith you can last for a little while longer,” says Kuroo, giving one last buck up before the cool demand of Akaashi's well-lubricated dick pushes beside him and into Bokuto. Bokuto takes in a sharp breath, eyes flying wide open, jaw dropping. His expression soon turns to a slight grimace as Akaashi forces himself inside; no matter how much lube he used or how well he prepped Bokuto, it still burns like Hell to have so much inside of him. Kuroo remains still while Akaashi slides himself as deep as he can go, which takes a good amount of grunting and repositioning on Akaashi's part. Bokuto tries to be attentive to where Akaashi and Kuroo need him, but he realizes that he isn’t much good for anything right now except to be a hole to be fucked into and that he doesn’t have very good manoeuvrability anyway, legs like jelly and arms held secure behind him. So he attempts to draw in as much breath as he can and keep loose to give Akaashi room.

It seems to take forever, but at last Akaashi stops, chest now flush against Bokuto's back, his arm now wrapped around Bokuto's torso to hold him up, his dress rubbing against Bokuto's bare skin. Bokuto can feel Akaashi's hot breath shuddering against the curve of his neck, and he can hear the pleased sounds Kuroo's drawing out.

“This is amazing,” Kuroo says with his head fallen on the mattress and his eyes closed. Blindly, one hand reaches to pump Bokuto's cock. “I’m so proud of you, Koutarou.”

It’s a wonder that there’s any blood to spare from his dick to allow Bokuto to blush. Kuroo sweeps a thumb over his slit to spread his precum around. “I truly am, love. Look at you, taking two cocks at once.” Through his tears, Bokuto thinks he sees Kuroo grin at him. “Not everybody can do what you’re doing. I’m proud to call you mine.”

At least one tear drops off Bokuto's cheek and onto Kuroo's abdomen. Bokuto sniffs his snot up into his nose so that doesn’t fall as well. Kuroo's large hand comes up to caress his cheek and wipe the damp trail beneath his eyes.

“Are you okay, Kou?” Akaashi's voice curls in his ear, and Bokuto nods.

“‘M fine,” he sniffs. He doesn’t even know how to explain what’s going on inside of him to Kuroo, who he’s been with for the past two years, let alone to Akaashi as well, who he hasn’t seen since they broke up almost a decade ago.

“We can stop,” Akaashi says, leaning his hips back and dragging his cock backwards against Kuroo's erection and the muscle of Bokuto's ass. The movement, though cursory, shocks both of them, though Kuroo more than Bokuto given how loudly he inhales. Akaashi stops again, waiting. "I don't want to hurt you, Koutarou." His voice is serious, concerned.

“No, no,” Bokuto finally manages after a few tense, still moments. His voice is broken.

“Give ‘im all you've got, Akaashi,” Kuroo says. He winds his arms around Bokuto's body to spread his ass cheeks even wider. Bokuto is caught in a cage made of the two most awesome bodies in the world, and it's like Heaven. “He can take it, can't you baby?"

“I can,” says Bokuto. “I’m okay.”

Bokuto thinks that if Kuroo could, he’d be kissing his smile onto Bokuto's lips in a heartbeat. “Yes you are. Go on, Akaashi. Give him Hell.”

Experimentally, Akaashi pushes himself back fully inside. There is less burn in the thrust than the first one, though there is still some that Bokuto relishes. The next push in and out is even easier, and soon Akaashi builds himself a rhythm fast enough to give Kuroo at his most impatient a run for his money. None of the memories of the Akaashi of a decade ago match with this beast. What changed Keiji in their time apart? Bokuto's mind is on the brink of wondering, but the pace Akaashi sets doesn’t allow much of a coherent thought process.

There isn’t any room in Bokuto's ass for his prostate not to be stimulated constantly. It’s amazing that he hasn’t come yet; Kuroo must be so proud of his self restraint. Each thrust of Akaashi's just punishes him further and makes it harder to hold his orgasm at bay. There is no relief in sight. New tears fall onto Kuroo's chest.

“You look like you need to come,” Kuroo notices. He brushes away a tear that hasn’t fallen from Bokuto's cheek. “It’s okay, my love. You can.” Right as he says this, he gives Bokuto's cock a hard jerk and pulls on his collar at the same time, completely cutting off his air.

With permission, Bokuto lets it all go. He tenses up and explodes in a ball of pure, shining ecstasy. The explosion blows away his mind to clear a spot for a blinding white field where the sun is warm on his skin and there’s an eternal high intoxicating the air. He doesn't know if he makes a sound or if he even can with his oxygen intake shut off, but all he knows is that he can hear Kuroo's voice, full of wonder and pride, praising him while he continues to jerk him. When the feeling begins to fade and Bokuto comes back to himself, he realizes that Akaashi is still fucking him and that his hole is wetter. Kuroo came as well, just like he likes to: in sync with Bokuto. He peels open his eyes to see that his come has landed all over Kuroo's torso, a splash or two even making it to his face and neck. Kuroo is stroking him, though there is little left to be milked from him, and the touch is bordering on almost painful.

“Was that good, babe?” Kuroo asks with a grin, and Bokuto nods with the beginning of his own smile on his lips. His limbs feel soft. “You got me dirty.”

“Sorry,” Bokuto says, though it’s hard to be, because Kuroo looks good painted in white, and Bokuto's going to have to lick every trace of semen from him. A last, electric thrill makes his weakening dick want to get interested again at the thought of eating his own seed off Kuroo's chest.

“You’re going to have to clean that up, Bokuto,” Akaashi growls into his ear.

“It’s like you’re reading our minds,” Kuroo says. “C’mon, now. It’s gonna dry and it won’t be any good like that.”

“You need more,” Akaashi determines after a moment.

He pulls out of Bokuto with a wet sound. Bokuto feels empty and vulnerable without his presence, though Kuroo's cock is still burrowed inside of him. Once it’s determined that Bokuto can’t stay up by himself, Kuroo holds Bokuto steady by the elbows while Akaashi comes around to the side, cock in hand and eyes dark. After a few pulls, Akaashi comes across Kuroo's stomach as well. Akaashi wonders, since his precum does, if his cum tastes the same as it did ten years ago. Akaashi's orgasm face certainly looks the same: mouth open, eyelids tight over his eyes, eyebrows shooting up. His chest heaves in an out as he finishes with the last drops of his come falling out over Kuroo's nipple.

“There you have it,” Akaashi says, voice ragged and breathy. “Lick it up.”

The words, again, go straight to his dick, though it’s very much down for the count. Kuroo hefts him off of his cock so he can reach it all, and suddenly Bokuto is entirely empty. He feels Kuroo's cum and the lube dripping from his open, sloppy hole, down his thigh, and onto Kuroo's stockings and the bed sheets.

Since he still doesn’t have use of his arms, Bokuto is lowered to Kuroo's torso with Akaashi's help. The first taste he catches on his tongue is Kuroo's sweat, but as he travels up, the even saltier tang of Akaashi's cum touches his taste buds and he moans.

“That’s right, slut. Go on, lick it up before it dries up.”

With Kuroo's encouragement, Bokuto wastes no time tonguing Kuroo's entire chest to swipe up the delicious cum. He’s impartial to his own seed, but when he recognizes Akaashi's on his tongue, he pays special attention to make sure he gets every last drop in that spot.

When he collects the last drop from Kuroo's cheek and it’s all gone, Bokuto wants to whine a little and see if he can tug on either of their dicks to see if more come will come out, or if it’s worth it to lick what fell out of his ass from the bed sheets. Suddenly, he's hauled upright again.

Akaashi pulls him against him and hooks an arm between his elbows, hauling them back against his chest and effectively immobilising Bokuto's upper body completely. Confused, Bokuto tries to turn his head to look at him, but Akaashi growls and with his free hand, grabs Bokuto's hair, pulling it harshly until his head is wrenched back to the point where all he can see is the ceiling. Some kind of understanding must pass between him and Kuroo, because a dark chuckle emanates from below him, and Kuroo's arms wind around his thighs, keeping his legs firmly apart.

A low buzzing sound fills the room, and Bokuto's eyes widen even more than usual as the realisation hits him like a freight train. He begins struggling in earnest to get away, but with Akaashi's hold on him and Kuroo's unforgiving grip on his lower half, he isn't going anywhere. He wails as he feels the first vibrations of the forgotten vibrator swell over his head, and he jerks wildly in their grasps. Akaashi's hold on his hair is unrelenting as someone (he assumes it must be Kuroo, as Akaashi is still using his other arm to restrain his arms) places the toy right on his slit and leaves it there. Bokuto wriggles and writhes, desperately trying to get away, the oversensitivity making him cry out loudly as he tries hard to jerk his hips away from the contact. They don't let him, instead just keeping him secure in their hold until Bokuto exhausts himself and he's too weak to fight them anymore. Akaashi takes advantage of this by releasing his hair and moving his hand down to his ass, plunging three fingers in immediately and going straight for his prostate. Bokuto screams, too weary to do anything but jerk gently against the cage of human bodies pressed against him as they drive him insane with touches. Kuroo is still running the vibrator over his dick, deliberately returning to the places that make Bokuto twitch and gasp especially loud. Bokuto tries to close his legs as Kuroo's grip relents a little, and he simply growls, wrenching them apart again as he bites into his thigh savagely as punishment. Akaashi is relentless, strumming his fingers against Bokuto's bundle of nerves repeatedly, desperate to milk another orgasm out of him.

Kuroo suddenly moves the vibrator and hands it to Akaashi. He drags his fingers to Bokuto's hips, scratching them harshly as he leaves bite marks all over the skin in front of him. Akaashi has pushed the toy inside Bokuto's ass and the vibrations have been turned onto their highest intensity. Bokuto is twitching and shaking uncontrollably as he simultaneously begs for it to stop, and begs for more. Spellbound, Kuroo and Akaashi watch in awe as Bokuto's cock jumps and he cums for the third time that night in a clear dribble, his balls clenching tightly as they try desperately to release something that they barely contain after the first two orgasms he's already had. Akaashi doesn't remove the vibrator, not yet, just observes as Bokuto's shaft twitches repetitively from the overstimulation. Kuroo has a great view of Bokuto's face, his mouth wide open and drool running from a corner of his mouth down his chin. His eyes are glazed over, the pupils blown, and his chest is rising and falling so rapidly Kuroo immediately thinks they've gone too far. Worried, he turns to Akaashi.

"Alright, that's enough."

Akaashi nods, immediately switching off the vibrator and pulling it out of Bokuto's clenching hole in one swift movement. They move Bokuto off Kuroo and onto his back, gently stroking his skin to try to gain some idea of his state of mind. Kuroo is quick to untie him and pull him against his chest. He's even more worried now, as Bokuto's eyes are still dazed and he's still panting. Akaashi hovers nearby, unsure of what to do, so Kuroo sends him to get some water. When he returns, he wordlessly hands the glass over to Kuroo, who murmurs softly to Bokuto and tries to get him to drink. It takes a few tries, but eventually Bokuto begins to drink slowly, his breathing slowing and his eyes regaining their awareness. When he's done, Akaashi takes the cup and leaves it on the bedside table.

“Kou? Darling? Talk to me, precious. Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Kuroo is concerned, so concerned, and as his voice permeates the fog of Bokuto's mind, all the grey-haired man can think of is how lucky he is to have such a caring boyfriend and dominant.

He opens his mouth to speak, but can barely get any words out. Frustrated, he clears his throat and tries again, wanting to alleviate the tension still in the room. "I-I'm... okay. Tetsu. That... was good. Thank you. You... You t-too, Akaashi. So good."

Smiling, and filled with so much pride, Kuroo lays the other male on the sheets and begins to massage the tension out of his shoulders. He turns to Akaashi and motions for him to join them, earlier rivalries forgotten in the need to care for Bokuto.

The next thing Bokuto knows, he is being pulled to lay down on the bed, and he is covered by a heavy blanket. The mattress shifts. Two separate heat sources crowd on either side of him and he drifts off with arms laced over his waist and hips, a single hand stroking through his hair gently, and sweet words whispered into his ear and against his skin.

**Author's Note:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
